Sensor circuits and/or systems may comprise internal timers that are used for sensor sampling. In various example implementations the timers that are used for sensor sampling may comprise inaccuracies, for example timer drift, that present synchronization challenges. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the disclosure as set forth in the remainder of this application with reference to the drawings.